Auction House
by BusyQuill
Summary: What happens when Jack does something insanely stupid to annoy Will? Well, this is something else! Hints of JackOC.


A/N: Sorry to those waiting for and update for 'Making Waves'. I have been writing in on my laptop and the cable's snapped, so I need to get a new one in order to get the next chapter. But don't worry, I should have one soon and I'll update it ASAP. 

****

Auction House

Chapter 1

"How much will ye scurvy sea dogs pay for this 'ere wench? She was born in London and brought over here by our faithful and trusty captain Heggy. A noblewoman - untouched by the hand of man. Where should I start the bidding?" Snarled a pirate auctioneer. His cheapness in character was matched only by his cheapness in clothes, which were all rough Hessian. The girl he was selling was in a sorry state. Her hair was all over the place and her face was cut and bruised. Her dress was torn and worn and was once white, but now the colour was more closely matched to brown. 

"8 doubloons." Shouted a scurvy land-lubber in the corner, who was not quite sure what he was saying as the man next to him was the one to raise his hand and shout out the offer.

"I will raise thee to 10 doubloons!" Slurred an equally drunk man at the other end of the room, who was covered in strumpets and loving every minute. He wore a red scarf around his black dreadlocked hair and a leather tri-corner hat on top of it, which was knocked slightly to the side.

"I have 18 doubloons from Captain Sparrow!" Grinned the auctioneer hysterically.

"What? I said 10!" Protested Mr. Sparrow.

"I have 18 doubloons from Captain Sparrow." Repeated the auctioneer like he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh fine." Captain Sparrow shouted back at him. He turned to one of his strumpets. "That's the part I hate about these womanising auctions - the price!"

"20!" Shouted the land-lubber. The girl being auctioned felt like weeping as she saw who was the highest bidder, who was strangely good at shouting whilst sleeping face-down in a pool of grog. 

"25!" Shouted Sparrow.

"26!" Shouted the land-lubber again.

"35!" Shrieked Sparrow, standing, startled.

"36!" Shouted the land-lubber once more.

"Oh bugger off!" Snarled Sparrow, taking out his pistol (which now had more than one shot.) and shooting both of the voices. "thirty bloody seven!"

"Sold - to Captain Jack Sparrow!" Laughed the auctioneer heartily. 

"Yes!" Shouted Sparrow, pointing to the ceiling in a Saturday Night Fever sort of way. "I've got myself a noblewoman - I am now better than William Turner." He pointed at every person in the room whilst swaying .

The poor girl who had now been sold felt like throwing up at the thought of Jack's hands touching her, especially as she thought they'd touched many women before and were most likely drenched in rum, much like his clothes.

The strumpets who had been purring over Jack, however, were not averse to his hands touching them, in fact it was quite the opposite. They wanted nothing more than an hour alone with the Captain of the black Pearl. They seemed a bit let down as Jack swayed over to the auctioneer and handed his money over, with a look of sorrow on his face, as he did not like to be parted from it.

The girl's shoulders were roughly and hastily grabbed as a large giant-like sweaty, browning brute cut the ropes around her wrists, revealing red angry sores. He pushed her into Jack's arms, and was then flung out of them, except for an arm that was held by the pirate.

"What is the meaning of this then?" Asked Jack, holding up the arm, shaking the girl violently.

"I don't know what you mean Captain." Smirked the auctioneer.

"You don't bloody well know what I mean? Well she's damaged isn't she? I can't be paying 37 doubloons for damaged goods!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Yes well, I'm sure you can handle it." Said the auctioneer, whilst rummaging through pieces of parchment.

"I'm sure I can but I want some money back! I'll be the laughing stock of Port Royale!" His voice trailed off a bit as he furrowed his brow and fingered his sword.

"Yes, I'm sure you will. Perhaps I can offer a solution?" Offered the auctioneer, who received a nod from Jack. "Don't go to Port Royale." With that the auctioneer left the room and Jack left the bar early - for the first time - dragging the girl out behind him.


End file.
